Halloween Blues
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Poison candy, Peter pan, glass shards, and...Porn? see what Brad and co do on halloween night.


I am back in a Weiss fanfiction mood...odd aint it? don't worry my AkitoxTohru fic WILL be finished.

just a note, I love Aya-chan and Tot, well I love tot with Nagi sorry for all the people who like to put nagi with schu Brad omi or any one else. Even tho they never –really- met I like Brad-ayachan, and Ken-ayachan and just for the hell of it because of his HUGE sister complex Ran-aya. I also like a number of Yaoi parings like Bradren, Schubrad, kenomi kenran mmm that's about what I like.

But, because Ren and co, or Brad and co will most likely never get happy moments, we as fanfic writers should give it to them! Here is a short Humor fic one of two. Later.

Halloween Blues

Brad pushed up his glasses some as he eyed the Candy bowl. Contents of the Candy bowl were mostly German sweets that both Nagi bought. He sighed irritably and eyed the candy with much hate. His glazed traveled to the flamboyant red haired man in the room, as Brad began to say something the man cut him off sharply.

"No I didn't put any rat poison in them again." He snorted and scanned the porn magazine. "..and I kept Farfarello from putting glass bits into them."  
  
Brad scanned the bowl with great suspicion, before plucking one of the wrapped candies. He hurled the black and orange candies at Mastermind, "Eat it." of course could let Schu poison the children brave enough to come to their door, and then be plastered on the news.  
  
Schu grumbled under his breath and sighed, "Fine I put glass cleaner in them."

Oracle smirked as his glasses glimmer in the light, "I know so I switched the bowls before you would notice." don't get him wrong he dislikes the little brats that come to his door every year and wished horrible things upon them. However, in their new location it was wise to blend in, at lest as much as these four men could.

Nagi slipped out of his room, and slowly tip toed to the door.

His exit.

However, Nagi isn't that lucky, and he never will be.

Schu mouth shifted into a large grin as he saw Nagi's Halloween costume, "well if it isn't the boy who never grows up."  
  
Nagi shot the red head a glare before he eyed Brad. Who was getting his caffeine fix, before the runts from hell come knocking.

The youngest of the group kept walking to the exit, "I am leaving now, I will be back around..." His cold eyes shifted to the grand grandfathers clock that decorated the living room, "around nine." The green hat he wore tipped down over one eye, his lush dark hair matched the forest green of his woolen outfit, and if you look closely enough you can see a slight pinkness on his cheeks.

"why don't you just be gone the wholeeeee night I am sure your Wendy-chan would love it." He snorted; his new past time was mocking Nagi and the blossoming romance. However, he loved Nagi as a little brother and the mocking was a part of that duty isn't it?

Nagi's cheeks flashed a brighter shade of pink before he made his exit. Of course he isn't a kid any more, so the thought hasn't failed to cross his mind....time to time...

Brad just watched the two with slight interest, and looked to the door wondering if they could scare the children off instead of giving them treats.

Nagi Shifted through the crowd of people, Parents, Children, and even some teenagers trying to score some free candy all meshed together, going from one house to another. Nagi shifted from one foot another to the other, he could feel some stares but he ignored them.

He suddenly felt a strong grip on his arm, as Nagi glanced down he say the aqua color girl clinging to it.

Tot was dressed in a blue night dress with ruffles at the bottom near her ankles, around the neck, and shoulders. She slivered slightly as the night air robbed her of the warmth and so she pulled herself closer to the warmth of the boy. She smiled warmly and innocently up at her Peter, "come-on lets go before all these other kids get all the good candy!" She smiled and tugged Nagi to their first house; he couldn't help but blush at her every touch.

After all the candy had vanished Brad loosened his tie and made his way to the couch, in one motion he was sitting with a book in his hand thumbing through its content.

Schu slipped out of the shower room, his pants unbutton but zipped. He snorted at brad and walked to his room mumbling under his breath,

"I –hate- Halloween."


End file.
